h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mimmi
Mimmi is a new Mermaid in Mako: Island of Secrets. She is played by Allie Bertram. From Season 2 on she is one of the main characters. Mimmi is a northern mermaid who came to the southern pod with unusual knowledge and powers. She is born to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa and is the sister of Zac. She is sweet, and although inclined to be reserved – some would even say shy – she is super-intelligent and gifted. Mimmi is known to be dangerous because she is a northern mermaid. She has an insatiable thirst for knowledge and is excited to be on land discovering everything she can about land people and their lives. Background Mimmi is a northern mermaid, who came to live with the Mako pod in Australia and is the daughter of Nerissa. She and Ondina are loyal best friends. Although she typically follows Ondina's lead on things they do, she does not hesitate to speak up to her when she is out of line. When she and Ondina return to Mako to try to save it for the pod, Mimmi learns to trust Zac much more quickly then Ondina does. Throughout her time on land, she is eager to learn as much about his new world as she can. Mimmi would also learn much more about herself during this experience. Throughout her time on land, it becomes apparent that she shares some sort of connection with Zac, as they share visions. This connection is revealed to be because Zac is actually the son of Nerissa and Mimmi's brother. This revelation shocks her, but she does not hesitate to protect Zac when Veridia attempts to do away with him. Although she and Ondina are cast out of the pod for this, she hardly cares as she has now found an important piece of her life she somehow always knew was missing. Unfortunately, Zac is not as enthusiastic about this as she is since it means his whole life has been a lie. Although somewhat saddened by her brother's rejection, she remains confident that he will eventually come around and accept her as his sister. Following this, Mimmi attempts to form a relationship with her newfound brother, but Zac still wants nothing to do with her. While trying to be understanding, Mimmi cannot help but feel a little frustrated since she is also hurting from her own abandonment while Zac has had a family in the Blakley couple. She later confronts him briefly on this when Zac unleashes his anger on two obnoxious lifeguards. When Zac is able to come to terms with who he is after talking with his parents, he is also finally able to accept Mimmi as his sister much to her delight. Throughout the second half of season 2, Mimmi is shown to have developed a strong bond with her brother similar to Sirena's bond with her sister Aquata. As Zac's curiosity of the chamber grows, Mimmi refuses to go against his wishes and completely trusts that Zac will allow no harm to come to her or any mermaids. Mimmi also gains a love interest in a young man named Chris after deciding to get a job at the marine park. At first, he rubs her off the wrong and comes off to her as unreasonably strict when he scolds her for being in an employee only part of the park while talking to a dolphin. Later, she finds out that he has a passion for dolphins and dreams to work with them, but he is unable to form a connection. Mimmi resolves to help him and successfully gets him into the training program. They then share a kiss, but nothing apparently would come of it when she learns that he will be in America for 3 months. Though he assures her that they will see each other when he gets back. Later, Mimmi would face more complications involving the people she cares about. As Ondina and Erik spend increasingly more time together, she also spends increasingly less time with Mimmi sparking jealousy. This would eventually cause them to have a fallout, although they do make up. Later, when Veridia allows them to return to the pod, Mimmi struggles with the possibility of never being able to venture on land again and having to give up on the only family she has ever had in Zac. Her strain only grows when Ondina decides to give up on the pod for Erik, causing a much worse fallout. They later decide they must find a way to convince the pod that land people and mermen can be trusted so that they don't have to choose between the people they care about. Danger soon starts to fill the air after the group discovers that the trident stone is the key to starting the chamber and when Zac accidentally causes it to become active again. Despite Zac's and the mermaids best efforts, Erik is able to gain possession of the trident stone and Mimmi is horrified when she witnesses Erik use the stone to steal Zac's powers. Despite Mimmi's attempts to encourage him, Zac seemingly gives up hope, leaving it up to her Ondina, and Sirena to stop Erik. Their attempt to stop the chamber fails and it slowly begins to kill them. When Zac seemingly sacrifices his own life to stop the chamber, Mimmi is devastated by the apparent loss of her beloved brother. She attempts to use the stone to heal him and is successful, to her great relief and happiness. The pod then returns to Mako and leaves with the others to greet them, overjoyed at now being reunited with both her pod, and her brother. Personality Mimmi is a gorgeous mermaid from the Mako Island pod. Sweet, but self doubting and clumsy, she is extremely intelligent and always seems to be soaking up knowledge without even trying. Appearance Mimmi is a brunette, with very tanned skin and grey eyes. Like Sirena, she usually wears girly dresses and skirts and cute tops. Mimmi commonly wears outfits with flowers or nature-type patterns. Coincidentally, Mimmi is very similar in looks and wardrobe, to Cleo Sertori. Mermaid Powers Mimmi possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Mimmi has the ability to swim at a super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive deeper than any ordinary human being. Trivia *Mimmi regularly practices potions and spells using resources in Rita's grotto. *Mimmi always wears a silver necklace with a moon pendant. * Mimmi is a northern mermaid and has different powers than the other mermaids. It is ironic that she has Hydro-Thermokinesis. There may be a possibility that all merpeople have the natural ability to wield all three basic water powers and that Northern and Southern mermaids have different advanced powers. * Mimmi is fluent in the language of the humpback whales. It is also mentioned by Ondina that she would often stop to chat with dolphins as well. * Mimmi sometimes sings with Sirena, as seen in the ending of season 2 episode 9 "Stowaway". * Mimmi took a special class on enlargement in mermaid school. * Because of Nerissa being her mother, Mimmi is considered an extremely powerful mermaid. * There is a distinct possibility that Mimmi is the eldest of Nerissa's children but it was never confirmed in the show. She could also very well be Zac's twin sister. * In Stormy Seas, Mimmi said that they were never taught how to lightning inside a cloud so there may be a possibility that she has electrokinesis or atmokinesis. * It is confirmed that she will have a love interest with Taylor Glockner's character in season three. * Mimmi is the one of the only mermaids to have a real job other than Rita. * Mimmi is very similar to Cleo, both of them had a job at the marine park, and both of them are the brown haired in the iconic mermaid trio found on both ''H2O: Just Add Water'''' and [[Mako: Island of Secrets|''Mako: Island of Secrets]] Mimmi's Gallery File:Mimmi In Grotto.jpg File:mimmi.JPG File:Mimmi Swimming.jpg File:Mimmi In Moon Pool.JPG File:Mimmi1.jpg File:Mimmi2.jpg File:Mimmi3.jpg File:mimmi6.JPG File:The Seventh Cycle.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-19h16m09s38.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-19h02m02s6.png File:mimmi53.JPG Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Siblings